Mariokart Streets of Rage
by kattx
Summary: a mariokart: double dash! story, new chap
1. getting up to speed

Something for the readers: Mariokart, Double Dash comes out tomorow, the 18th of November, 2003 and it's going to be sweet. So before we get things going, I would like to recite me poem for it;  
  
A-mazing grace, how sweet the taste  
  
To see two racers race the track, tag team.  
  
And if that ain't so great,  
  
Hook up two cubes, racers times eight!  
  
Mariokart, Double Dash, for Nintendo Gamecube  
  
Rated E for everyone.  
  
*whispers* Game-cube  
  
And now to the prologue. This story takes place years after the Mario Anime toon ends, and for those of you who haven't seen this toon (or those who have but can't remember), here's where I bring you up to speed:  
  
Mario and Daisy are married with twins, Mario Mario Jr. and MaRya Mario. The two have left the MK Scene and returned home to Brooklyn NY; Luigi and Peach are the new king and queen (it's about damn time, might I add) to the Mushroom Kingdom. They too have a son, Prince Luigi Mario jr. The MK scene has also changed into a city and all is good; Toad and Fuchsia are married and have three kids. Oldest daughter Orchid, middle daughter Magenta (or Maggie for short), and youngest son Todd. Toad is also Peach's right hand retainer; Yoshi and Birdo are married and have a daughter named Yae, she looks more like her dad than her mom. Yoshi still works at The Club , but no longer works as a D.J. there, he manages it now (dragons rule!); Wario and Waluigi have opened up their own businesses and are CEOs of their companies. They have also a trust treaty; Bowser is dead and gone, or so everyone thinks and all eight of his children (yeah Baby Bowser, aka Bowser Koopa jr. counts too) went their seperate ways. We only know that Larry is still in the music industry as a rapper, Roy and his wife DeMone and his two kids (genders unknown) are all in the boxing world. Iggy and Lemmy are still dating their girlfriends and all four live together in two houses that they connected together. Iggy and Lemmy work in agriculture while their girls Emi and Poppi work in computers, it's also rumored that Emi is expecting. Ludwig and Lavender have patched up their bisexual relationships and now plan to marry. Whether it's because they're doing it for the hell of it or that Lavender is expecting their second child is uncertain;  
  
Kt and his cousin PT moved to Troopa Island and live there in peace and harmony; The rest of the nine kingdoms (the mushroom kingdom being one of them) have also followed suit of the MK scene and are cities as well. That pretty much sums it up folks, so now in with the story. 


	2. announcing the grand prix

Mariokart Streets of Rage  
  
King, Queen, and Prince Mario, Toad and Todd all came back from the 'kingdom business' and things are going well. "Man am I glad that's over with." said Peach. "Those meetings are hell."  
"You said it, it's good to be home in Mushroom City." said Luigi.  
"Thanks a lot for watching the kids Toad, I hope Lil' Luigi wasn't much trouble."  
"Not at all," said Toad. "Luigi junior and Todd had fun as usual."  
"Welcome back everyone," greeted Jo, "how did things go?"  
"Boring, as usual." Luigi answered.  
"Every conference like this is boring to you, Luigi." Peach said. "It was typical for those of us who took it seriously."  
"The only things I took seriously were leaving and trying to stay awake."  
"Same old Luigi." Said Kelly as she approached her monarchs. "How were things for you, Toad?"  
"I tell you, the retainer conferences get worse and worse every year." Toad answered. "Thank goodness I had to watch the kids, or I'd have been bored like Luigi was."  
"So what was your favorite part of the amusement center, Todd?" asked Luigi Jr.  
"The Super Slide." answered Todd, "I mean that thing was friggin big."  
"I say the go karts were better."  
"Go-karts, the Super Slide was better."  
"Go-karts."  
"Super Slide."  
"Go-karts."  
"Super Slide."  
"Go-karts."  
"Super Slide."  
"Go-karts, infinity."  
"Super Slide, infinity plus one."  
"Go-karts, infinity times one."  
"Super Slide, infinity times infinity."  
  
"Okay boys, break it up." said Peach. "Lil' Luigi it's time for bed, so let's go."  
"Aw, I dun wanna!"  
"You have to."  
"Dad, do something."  
"Luigi, go to bed." Luigi told his son. "Listen to me, I sound like my mother."  
"When am I gonna meet her anyway?" asked Peach.  
"Not getting into that."  
"Well we better get going as well," said Toad. "Todd, let's go. Say goodbye to everyone."  
"Bye peoples." said Todd.  
"Besides, the arcade games were better than the go-karts and the Super Slide put together."  
"Hey, no fair." said Luigi Jr. and Todd.  
"Hey, Toad, take tomorrow off." said Peach.  
"You want me to?" Toad asked.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Okay, but this doesn't count as me taking vacation or sick leave."  
"I know."  
"And I get Paid for tomorrow too." And Toad closed the door and ran home with his son in tote.  
"No porblem--Wait a minute."  
"Too late, you already said it was cool." said Luigi.  
  
Meanwhile in New York, Daisy just walked into the bedroom, she just put the twins to bed. "Did the kids love the bedtime story?" asked Mario.  
"Yup." answered Daisy.  
"The ankle-biters down and out for the night?"  
"No doubt."  
"Nothing left awake to ruin our night?"  
"Not at all."  
"Good.... now let's have sex."  
"Ma-rio?"  
"What, I want some ass?"  
"Not tonight, I wanna get some sleep."  
"Fine, but we double the load tomorrow."  
"Good night, Mario."  
  
The next day, Mario was up and he got the mail. "Hey Daisy, we got a letter from Luigi." he said.  
"We did?" in ran the kids.  
"What Unca Luigi say?" asked MaRya.  
"Are there any pictures?" asked Mario Jr.  
"Settle down, kids." said Daisy. "I swear, kids are getting more sugar in them than anything else."  
"Hey, we're royalty, you know." said Mario.  
"What did my brother-in-law write?"  
"First off, they're inviting us to the kingdom ASAP."  
"Did they say why?"  
"Nope, but I guess we'll find out."  
"Let's go already."  
  
Meanwhile, Peach was waiting for the rest of her family. "Are you sure that was mailed out yesterday, Jugem?" she asked.  
"I mailed it myself late last night." Jugem answered. "It got there."  
"I hope so, because I don't want them to miss out on this."  
"Hey you guys, how are you?" Fuchsia asked while walking in the castle doors, with Maggie behing her.  
"Hi Fuchsia." Peach greeted. "And that's... wait, don't tell me...."  
"Nice to see you too, Lady Toadstool." said Maggie.  
"That's Maggie, always calling me 'Lady toadstool.' Where's Toad?"  
"At home." answered Fuchsia.  
Suddenly the phone rang. and Angel answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, I see... Peach, Telephone."  
Peach took the phone from the female retainer, "Yes..." she said.  
"It's a me, MaRya! Hi Aunt Peach!"  
"Whoa, you're loud as usual, now be a good neice and put your dad on the phone."  
"Okay Aunt Peach. Daddy, Aunt Peach is on the line."  
"I wanna talk to her." said Mario Jr.  
"She doesn't wanna talk to you, she wants to talk to Daddy."  
"Gimme that phone you two." Daisy said, taking the phone from the twins. "Girl, you better tell me how you doing!"  
  
"Daisy, you haven't changed one bit." said Peach.  
"Well, we're here, so what's up?"  
"I will be making a public announcement later in the day, so tune in."  
"Okay, see you in five. Bye-ee!"  
Peach hung up the phone. "So how's Daisy doing?" asked Fuchsia.  
"Same old sister-in-law she always is." answered Peach.  
  
That day at 15:30, Peach made her announcement. "People of Mushroom city, I am here to announce to all of you that we are about to have our next Mariokart Grand Prix. This one will be like no other MPG we've had before, because this one involves racers to join forces in teams of two." The new vehicle for the MGP was shown on the screen. "Here is what the new karts will look like. My hsband says they look like MTVs, but everyone has their own opinion. Anyway, it's a two seater and it works like so; One person dibbs the wheel, one person dibbs the weapons. This Grand Prix shall be from this moment forward called the Double Dash Grand Prix. Now to the point, in two days the DDGP will take place and all racers of all skills my participate. Just remember to buy your tickets and register people. And just so you know, Luigi and I will also be participating in this tournament as well, so don't feel threatened when you see us. I will explain more of the rules to the participants come race day, so I don't give away all the stuff now and give you an excuse to say something like, 'I forgot the rules.' which won't be tolerated. Good day everyone."  
*  
  
The next evening, the gang were discussing the things for tomorrow's DDGP. "So how are we going to race things, Peach?" asked Daisy.  
"What do you mean, Daisy?" asked Peach.  
"Well, Mario and I will be racing as a team in one kart." Luigi answered for her.  
"Why?" asked Peach.  
"So no one thinks that we will be taking the prize for ourselves, duh."  
"Well I don't mind teaming up with you if you don't mind either, sister." said Daisy. "And this way, we can let the brothers get reunited for a change."  
"Okay, sure."  
"Birdo and I will tag up too, so as to give you competition." said Yoshi.  
"Hey dad, can I drive with Mario?" Luigi Jr. asked his dad.  
"I have no problem with that." said Mario Jr.  
"I don't see, why not." answered Mario.  
"Okay, You've convinced me." said Luigi. "You can drive with your cousin."  
"Well cousin Mario, we're about to make it hot."  
"Daddy, what about me?" asked MaRya. "I wanna race too."  
"Your brither's alrady racing with your cousin, honey." Mario told his daughter. MaRya held her head down.  
"No problem, Mario." Yoshi said. "MaRya can run the track with my daughter. It'll be like old times when MaRya and Yae would play together all the time, before you left to New York."  
"Well...."  
  
"Come on, Mario, don't be afraid." said Yae. "I'm sure she'll love to get in on the racing."  
"What do you say, honey?" asked Mario.  
"Really, I can?" MaRya asked, her eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you Daddy, you too, Yoshi."  
"What about me?" asked Yae.  
"Thank you too, Yae. I hope we have some more fun together."  
"We will. But I get first dibbs on the wheel."  
"Aw, I'm not good at weapons."  
"You're also not good at driving either." said Mario Jr.  
"Mario, be nice to your sister."  
"I'll even see if my pink nephew wants to race with Todd too." Yoshi said.  
"No, I'm racing with Rachael's daughter Jenny." Todd said.  
"Oh, you got a girlfriend already, huh Todd."  
The young mushroom began to blush, "No, it's not like that. We're just friends, that's all."  
"Todd's got a girlfriend." Teased MaRya.  
"Last time I checked you liked Billy back home, sis." said Mario Jr.  
"Don't push your luck."  
"Well then, it's settled, we know who's going to tag with who, so good luck to all of you and see you at the line." said Luigi.  
  
And with a bid good night, everyone left and rested up for the festivities of the Double Dash Griand Prix... 


	3. race day

Something for the readers: Sorry people, I'd have updated this sooner, but I was too busy playing this game. It kicks, and it has a perfect 10 star scoring, so gamecube owners MUST buy this game. I'll update this more often inbetween playing so have fun people.  
  
At last it was finally race day, and a certain mushroom household was rearing to go. "Okay girls, you two have the house to yourselves and I know you can stay out of trouble, right?" questioned Toad.  
"Yes, Dad." answered his daughters.  
"Good. Orchid, watch your younger sister and keep her and yourself out of trouble."  
"Whatever." said Orchid, rolling her eyes.  
"Don't cop an attitude with me young lady."  
"Why do we have to stay home, I should be the racing one."  
"Next time, stay in school. It's not my fault we had to have a conference with your teacher and the truancy officer."  
"What about me?" whined Maggie. "I wanted to race."  
"With your grades, out of the question!" yelled Fuchsia  
"Aw, Mom..."  
"If Todd can bring home an A-B report card, so can you Magenta. And you can too if you would keep in the classroom, Orchid."  
"Where's the 'Beaver' at anyway?" asked Orchid.  
"Your brother took his racer and went to get his partner."  
"You mean his girlfriend."  
"At least he has someone who'll keep him out of trouble." said Toad.  
  
Todd just made it to Rachael's house. He was at the door and gave three raps. As always, his blush hit his face every time he went to this house. I hope I look okay. he thought to himself. Soon, the nob turned and Rachael opened the door. "My don't you look handsome, and you smell good too." she greeted. "Come on in, have a seat and relax."  
"Thank you." Todd said and entered.  
"She's still getting dressed, but Jenny will be down in a few moments."  
"Okay."  
"You must be very nervous about this tournament.... it shows, you know."  
"Yeah, I am." In truth, Todd was thinking about what Jenny would look like. "It's a bit nervewracking to know that you're racing your parents. I guess it's okay, because it's like a family bonding thing... without my mean old sisters.  
"Hi Todd."  
  
Jenny walked down the stairs all set to go, She was in Todd's eyes, the most prettiest female mushroom he was glad to know. Her hat had white spots to it and was pink, her dress matched her hat even if the dress was a metal pink color. Her hair was in two brown ponytails with round berets on the end of them, which of course, matched her hat. She had on brown shoes and of course a red vest on. "How do I look, Todd?"  
Todd couldn't even answer her, at least not in words, he answered in a deeper blush.  
"Todd... Todd.... are you okay?"  
"I think what he's trying to say is that you're leaving him speechless." Rachael said. "Isn't that right, Todd?"  
"Uh-huh." he managed to say, only high patched.  
"Well you two better get going, you don't want to be late now."  
  
Meanwhile, Yoshi and Birdo were in the garage, trying to figure out which auto to drive. "Let's take my racer this time." said Birdo.  
"Your racer's too heavy." Yoshi said.  
"Well at least mine has some speed to it."  
"Mine is fast too."  
"Yeah, but you're wheels are a lightweight. At least my wheels won't be knocked around by the heavy hitting cars and it'll keep the speed as well."  
"....Fine, we'll take your wheels, but I got first dibbs on the wheel."  
"Wrong again, Yoshi, it's my wheels... and my rules."  
"....Fine, but you better drive like you did in Race Wars."  
*  
  
The crowd cheered as the match was watched in the stands by all. It was a nice and sunny day, the roads are dry and ready, perfect for racing. "Lllllllladies and gentlemen, children of all ages and race fans everywhere, welcome one and all to the first anual Double Dash Grand Prix. Hi, My name is Kelly, your announcer and fellow Mushroom Retainer."  
"And I'm Jo, also a fellow Retainer and hostess. Today marks the beginning of the first ever Double Dash tournament. Before we begin, there are a few announcements to be made here.... First off, to all of those who are watching at home, courtesy of MKTV, I know folks, some things never change, we would like to thank the crowd for a record turnout event. Our audience attendence here is a count of 70,355 people. Give yourselves a round of applause, you deserve it!" Crowd cheers, then Jo goes on after the cheering has died down. "Now, we would like to thank our many sponsors, but there are too many to describe, so we'll get to the ones we have time for. First off, Desert Kindom--Oops, I mean Desert City's Salsa. For the ultimate in spicy fiesta kick, Desert City Salsa spices it up. Zephyr City Air Lines, because 'Flying is what we do best.' and to Bulk-n-Block Daipers and Training Pants, 'Little guys have big hearts and bigger bladders.' And to the rest of our sponsors, thank you."  
"You know Jo," Kelly began. "I think some of our sponsors could use you to do some of their advertising."  
"Sure I'll do it, if They pay me better than the Queen of our hometown." Both girls laugh, "And speaking of which, I present to you all, Queen Peach Mario of Mushroom City, our mistress of ceramonies and a fellow participant."  
  
Peach walks up to the mic as Daisy watches from the rear and begins her speech. "I'll try to make this as quickly as possible, so we can get down to business." The queen clears her throat. "Now to explain our rules, so listen up. As you already know, racers are in teams of two; a wheelman and a shooter and everyone has a partner. While I'd be racing this with my husband, he decided to tag with his brother, so I'll be racing with my sis-in-law Daisy, I'm sure some of you know her. Now to the point: Normally, we would have you race all sixteen races in four seperate cups, but this time will be different, there is only the All Tour Cup, where all participants will be racing all the tracks at once instead of four sets of four tracks. The winning team will be given a trophy, symbolizing the tournament. And now to the point system, the most important part. Every round's end will give our racers a certain amount of points;  
  
"First place, ten points; second, eight; third, six; fourth, four; fifth, three; sixth, two; and seventh, one. You don't have to get first all the time, but if you want a spot in the top three, make sure you've a 100 point minimum. Here on the Luigi Circut, will be our first race and the Rainbow Road will be the final. Also, this city's streets are also one of the racetracks, which is why they are closed for everyone's safety. Myself, and my city's affiliates are not responsible for anyone getting run over in the city, so all you viewers at home here in Mushroom City have a warning. Now for the weapon system, we have our traditional weapons, some of which are modified, and signature weapons for every team. Only one person per kart is allowed to hold one weapon. The drivers that hold a weapon can also pass their weapon to their shooter. In case of any emergency falling off any tracks, the Lakitu Bros. Jugem, Bobby, Rev and Kam will fish you up to the track again. Sorry people, we don't know the definition of 'Safety Nets' in this tourney.  
  
"My final words to you racers are some advice; Race without fear, give it your all, trust your teammate and your teammate's decision and see you on the track. Now racers, Start your engines!" 


	4. the teams and the trash talking start yo...

Now, everyone was ready for the tour of the sixteen tracks that made up the Double Dash Grand Prix. Everyone was now starting to line up for the position. KT and his cousin PT started things out in pole, "Are you ready to win the competition, Para?" asked KT.  
"Ready when you are." answered PT  
"Just remember, don't scratch my paint job."  
"We're in a Mariokart tourney and you're worried about yer' damn paint job? Focus, damn it!"  
"What-ever."  
  
Yoshi and Birdo were next in line, but our green dragon wasn't to happy about being seen in Birdo's ride. Man, this sucks. he thought.  
"I didn't know that dinos were actually bisexual..."  
"Shut your trap, Waluigi." The Warios were in third in Wario's "Greed Machine".  
"Yoshi, you should be ashamed of yourself, that's just pitiful." dissed Wario.  
"You guys have some nerve clowing my wheels." Birdo shot at Wario.  
"Yeah, your 'wheels' have a big ass." Said Waluigi and along with his brother, laughed heartily.  
"Suck crotch, you bastards."  
"Yoshi," Wario began. "I can't believe you actually want to roll in that 'colourful' ride like that. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."  
"I guess so," Yoshi said slyly. "But at least I don't have to asked my brother for mastubation challenges." The dragon began to snicker, "Hah, 'Hey Waluigi, let's see who can get off the fastest.' Oh yeah that's right, Peach and Daisy cut off you guys' balls!" The dinos began to laugh.  
The troopas also laughed, "That's one sete of jewels that the 'Mr. Needy of 'dat Greedy' will never get back." Said PT.  
"Shut your damn mouth!" Yelled the Waior Bros.  
"You're just mad because we turtles always have loaded guns while you two always shoot blanks." said KT.  
  
"Ah, too true." said Luigi as he and his brother roll up in the fourth spot.  
"Go fuck yourself, Luigi." said Waluigi.  
"Sorry, I fuck the queen, thank you."  
"Besides," Mario added, "we have footage of you boning your teammate, Waluigi."  
"That tape is fake!"  
"That's not what we saw."  
  
The junior Marios lined up and took fifth, followed by Toad and Fuchsia, Yae and MaRya, and... "Hey Toad, it's been a while."  
"Huh?" Toad turned around to see Xavier and Raven in the eighth position.  
"So, how are things?" asked Xavier.  
"Good." Toad answered. "I see you two are finally starting to fancy each other."  
"It was Raven's idea to join in on this."  
"Oh stop whining." said Raven.  
"Hey Darkside, you and Shadow make a good couple." said Fuchsia.  
"Hey, they aren't us anymore." said Raven. [Confused dear readers? Lemme cut in and explain, Raven and Xavier are Darkside and Shadow. After they became Found again, they went back to who they once were, and the two have decided to coexist. Now on with the story.]  
  
In ninth place, was Toad's son Todd and Jenny. Though the race hadn't started, he was already nervous. "I hope I don't choke up and let you down, Todd." said Jenny. She obviously had no idea how the Mariokart system worked.  
"Don't worry about it Jen," Todd said. "The one thing we have to remember is that this all about trusting your partner and your partner's decisions."  
"You really are a reincarnation of your father's youth, Todd."  
"Thanks Mrs. Mario."  
  
Peach and Daisy took tenth, only because Daisy drew the wrong number, Next to them were Donkey and Diddy Kong. "Ready to race again, DK?" the queen asked.  
"Ready and willing." answered DK.  
"How come you didn't partner up with your son?"  
"Because I'm partnered up with Tiny." DK Jr. and Tiny Kong took twelth place.  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're family, Junior." said Diddy.  
"Nor do I intend to." DK Jr. told his cousin.  
  
Suddenly, a horn was heard and thirteenth place was an unusual team... "Check it out, it's Big Boo Diddly." said Daisy.  
"That's King Boo, sister." the ectoplasmic ghost corrected. His teammate was an even more unusual character. "And that's my buddy Petey Pirana."  
"Hey hey." greeted the plant.  
"This is our ghostly ride, like it?"  
A sweatdrop left Daisy's face, "It's very interesting." she answered.  
"I thought so too."  
"Not bad for a couple of pipes." said the fourteenth place team, Iggy and Lemmy Koopa.  
"Hey, where are the girls?" asked Peach.  
"Egg hatching." the two Koopas answered.  
  
Fifteenth place was something no one thought they'd see here... Shy Guy and Shy Gal, this team just waved to the queen and her sister. And the last team was filled by..... what appeared to be a black and red Hammer Bros. pair. The duo drove up and turned off the radio, "Ready to go now, Shifty?" the black one asked his partner.  
"Sure am." Shifty answered. To the queen's supirse, the red one was a girl. "And you Rocky?"  
"All set. Hey Queen Peach, how are you?"  
"Good." Peach answered. "I take it that you're both Hammer Bros.?"  
"If you do, please take it back." Shifty answered, "I'm a member of the Fire Bros., and Rocky, a Bommerang Bors. member."  
This caught Toad's attention, "I thought females were pink?" he asked with some confusion. "Female Hammer Bros. are pink."  
Shifty answered, "True, female Hammers are pink, but female Boomerangs are purple and we femme Flames are red with burning passion and ambition."  
"Ain't she a sweetie.?" asked Rocky.  
"Lovely." answered Toad.  
  
The racers were all set up and the friendly Lakitu stood before them, in his cloud of course. "Racers, attention please..." he began, "I'll make this quick. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jugem, one of the four Lakitu Bros. who'll fish you out of trouble should the need arive. First and foremost, all backseat driver are to be standing behind the karts on the asphalt." All the shooters did so and Jugem continued, "I'll be the one who is right here at the beginning of every race to count you off and you know what else. The majority of the races are three laps long and I'll tell you otherwise if the laps have changed. This tourney will be going on for at least the next two days, so there's plenty of time to get this job won. Are there any questions?" No one had any, so on Jugem went. "Okay then, now let's hear these reved up engines and good luck to all after the green light."  
  
With that said and done, all sixteen engines and thirty-two participants were ready to roll. Oh yeah, Jugem thought. Just by the sounds of these engines, I can feel the tension ready to burst. This is going to be a very good racing event. I'll find out soon enough find out which of these sixteen teams will be crowned, Double Dash Champions. Yeah baby, this is under way.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. don't worry,  
the good shit starts next chap. 


	5. let the tour begin

Something for the readers: Okay, someone decided to ask where Bowser Koopa Sr. and Jr. are... and I explained them in the damn prologue, go back to it if you have any questions about people. I'm still debateing if I bring Boswer Koopa Jr. into this or not, so there. On another note, some ass bastard whined that this story sucks because the best racers aren't in this and for some other pointless reason... weanies. If you haven't been reading anything, you'll know that the only thing that's happened is trash talking, nothing happened yet, but it shall starting here.  
  
Now as far as the racers go, that ass bastard obviously isn't thinking straight. Unlike the other Mariokart games, all the characters have is weight, so you don't mean them. The only thing in Double Dash that has stats are... oh yeah that's right, THE DAMN CARS! So to shut this ass bastard up (and for those of you who are wondering), here's how everyone is rolling:  
  
KT and PT are in the Koopa Dasher; Yoshi and Birdo are in the Turbo Birdo; Wario is driving his car; the Mario Bros. are in the Green Fire; the sons of the Mario Bros. are in the Rattle Buggy; Toad is in his kart with Fuchsia; MaRya is wheeling the Goo Goo Buggy with Yae; Xavier and Raven are in their own set of wheels known as the Dark Roller; Todd is in his own custom kart with Jenny; Peach and Daisy are in the Flower Coach; DK is in his ride with his nephew; DK Jr. is in his own custom kart with Tiny; King Boo and Petey are on the Boo's set of pipes; Iggy and Lemmy Koopa are in what they call the Doom Cruiser (picture a doomship on four wheels); Shy Guy and Shy Gal are in the Bullet Blaster; and Shifty and Rocky are in their own custom kart, called the Rolling Hammer.  
  
Finally, I want to explain the All Tour Cup in Mariokart: Double Dash; Pretty much, you go through all sixteen courses with the first being Luigi Circut and the final Rainbow Road, and courses two to fifteen are placed at random fashion. Right now, I'm in the process of giving you the descriptive map layout of the Luigi Circut turn for turn, as I will every race, even though some of the harder ones (Mushroom City and Daisy Cruiser, e.g.) will be tougher to describe, because of the alternate routes. Rest assured, it will be done. Now onto the story.  
  
"Three... two... one... GO!" as Jugem shouted off, the sixteen teams shot off the ramp and into the first turn and since there were sixteen karts instead of eight, the action was crowded. The first set of boxes was where it started to break up and the Warios were in pole. Toad noticed an opening to the right and headed for it. Todd, followed suit as well as Xavier. "This is a nice timesaver." said Toad.  
"It also beats the crowd." added Fuchsia.  
"Good idea, Dad." said Todd.  
"Hey son, how are you?"  
Before Todd could answer, Raven nailed him with a green shell. "Out of the way, kid. You gets no mercy from us." she said.  
"That's not nice." said Jenny.  
"You okay?" asked Todd.  
"I'm still alive."  
  
Halfway through the third turn, the Warios and the Koopalings were neck and neck. "What are you two doing in the race?" asked Lemmy.  
"Making you suck dirt." answered Waluigi and hit his mushroom.  
"Get back here you incest freak!"  
  
The third turn had everything cleared up and the Warios had a good distance on the rest of the pack. "We obviously won't get caught." said Waluigi.  
"No really, I was thinking that it would be a challenge here." said Wario.  
"Who cares, we're winning, so let's just race and enjoy it."  
"Just watch my ass and shoot."  
Waluigi just noticed something, "Quick right for a shortcut, brother."  
"Just let me drive."  
"Yeah, and while you're at it, lick deese nuts."  
Xavier and Raven just passed them, and Xavier fired a green shell at them, making the car flip.  
Wario was now mad. "Damn mushroom, you'll pay for that!" he yelled and went in hot pursuit.  
  
Raven drove their kart across, starting their second lap, both were content with everything. "I wonder if they're mad yet..." said Raven.  
"Here they come, Rave." said Xavier.  
"How do they look?"  
"Pissed and ready for chicken."  
"Let's go around this time, we don't need to hit the cut."  
"Do it anyway."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Trust me."  
"Okay..."  
  
The two headed for the cut with the Warios on their wheels and went through cleanly, the Warios on the other hand, kissed the chomp. "Drive like you mean it." said Waluigi.  
"Shaddup." said Wario.  
"Let me drive, I'll catch em."  
"Fine, after your done acting like a penguin in Sherbert Land."  
"You got jokes now?"  
"Get up already."  
  
Meanwhile, the other racers were enjoying the fight for a higher position. "Will you shoot the damn egg already, you've been holding it for the last two turns?" asked Yoshi.  
"Stop whining, I know how to shoot." said Birdo.  
"Shoot the damn egg!"  
"Don't you yell at me!"  
"Fine, take the wheel."  
"I'm not driving yet."  
"You are impossible!" Why did I marry this girl anyway? Yoshi thought.  
"See ya!" yelled PT as the turtles zoomed by the dinos.  
Birdo still held onto her egg, "Patience is virtue." she reassured herself.  
"Holding back is stupidity." Yoshi said under his breath, then thought, I obviously can't rely on Birdo to shoot the egg, so I better decide to just wheel the race and hope for fourth. Five more teams passed the dinos and Birdo finally shot the egg. Now she wants to do it, har har. When the egg broke, Yoshi came into contact with the mushroom and boosted away, the other two items weren't so pleasent. I wonder what's up with the bob-ombs now, hmm...  
  
In the standby area, the Lakitu Bros. watched the race. "So who do you think will win this race?" asked Kam.  
"Xavier crosses first." says Jugem.  
"I agree." said Rev.  
"I can't say." said Bobby. "What about you Kam?"  
"Warios all the way." Kam answered.  
"Well, it's the final lap now and Xavier and Waluigi are necked up."  
"This should be good." said Jugem.  
  
The first two turns the Warios were neck and neck with Xavier and Raven. It wasn't until the tird turn where the Warios turned wide to hit the boost and lost their lead. "Don't enjoy it you two." said Wario.  
Just before they hit the ramp, Wario was knocked by the unpredictable team of Shy Guy and Shy Gal who had a star. "What the hell happened?" asked Waluigi.  
"Those masked freaks rammed us." answered Wario and went on driving.  
"Well Xave, we got this won." said Raven.  
"Yup." agreed Xavier. The two actually were just about to take first....  
  
but it wasn't meant to be this time. They were rammed and Shy Guy and Shy Gal took first. Xavier and Raven swore under their breaths and took second, followed by the Warios. Luck was on Toad's side as he took fourth place, his son follwed him. KT and PT took sixth, Yoshi and Birdo took seventh and Yoshi wasn't pleased. "That was lousy." he said.  
"At least we got one point." said Birdo.  
"We'd have got mor if you didn't hold back for the whole damn race."  
"Stop whining, we still have fifteen more tracks left to shape up, it ain't over yet."  
  
Peach and Daisy took eighth and their husbands followed them. "Well hin, we got competition this time around." said Peach.  
"At least we'll have a run for our money." said Mario.  
  
Shifty and Rocky took tenth, followed by Iggy and Lemmy, DK and Diddy, DK Jr. and Tiny. "Man, this is gonna be harder than it looks, Junior." said Tiny.  
"Don't get your tails in a bunch," DK Jr. reassured her, "There's plenty of time left."  
MaRya and Yae came in next, Yae a bit dissappointed. "Well, at least we finished before your brother." she said.  
  
The ghost and the plant came in next and the prince and his cousin finished dead last. Afterwards, the scores were tallied and the racers eyed the scoreboards:  
  
Shy Guy/Shy Gal: 10pts.  
  
Xavier/Raven: 8pts.  
  
Wario/Waluigi: 6pts.  
  
Toad/Fuchsia: 4pts.  
  
Todd/Jenny: 3pts.  
  
KT/PT: 2pts.  
  
Yoshi/Birdo: 1pt.  
  
The rest: 0pts.  
  
Peach/Daisy  
  
Mario/Luigi  
  
Rocky/Shifty  
  
Iggy/Lemmy  
  
DK/Diddy  
  
Dk Jr./Tiny  
  
Yae/MaRya  
  
King Boo/Petey  
  
Mario Jr./Luigi Jr.  
  
Next course, Peach Beach 


	6. life is a beach

The clear skies, the warm sands, the cold-as-hell water, these were things that Peach Beach offered, but it offered the second round to the sixteen racers. Everyone was lined up and ready to go. "How MaRya, how far do you think we'll get?" asked Yae.  
"I don't know." answered MaRya, "but it doesn't matter because I want to have fun."  
"Yeah."  
"...Um Yae?"  
"Yes MaRya?"  
"Just so you know, it's great having you as my partner, I'm really glad."  
"I'm glad too, since you aren't around the MK Scene anymore."  
"I also want you to know that I love you."  
"I love you too, MaRya."  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
MaRya turned to see her brother and cousin making puking faces and put their heads over the buggy. "That's not right." said Mario Jr. "You love a dinosaur, what will your boyfriend back home say?"  
"I don't have a boyfriend, Mario." MaRya shot at her brother.  
"You can't love a dragon, it's not right." said Luigi Jr.  
"You boys are so immature, why don't you act your age?"  
"We're only four years old." said the cousins.  
"Well act normal." said Yae.  
"MaRya loves a di-no..." Mario Jr. teased his twin sister.  
Thank goodness Mario heard this commotion. "Hey, knock it off back there!" he yelled.  
"Mario started it!" yelled MaRya.  
"I don't care who started it! Whoopie made the trip you two, so don't make us come back there..."  
"We'll be good." said the Mario twins.  
  
"Who, or what, is Whoopie?" asked Luigi.  
Daisy answered this question. "Whoopie is Mario's black leather belt that's half an inch thick."  
"Oh, well that explains a lot."  
"See Luigi, I don't have a mushroom retainer to hwip my children's asses like you do."  
"Hey, watch your mouth." said an offended Peach. "When Luigi acts up, I just use the wooden paddle with the holes on it, and I make sure it makes contact with some cheeks."  
"Really?" asked Mario, then he turned to his brother. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, bro."  
"She don't paddle me, she paddles our son with that thing." said Luigi.  
"Riiiiight, she paddles your son with it."  
"Hey, I'm not like that."  
"Uh huh, so you say."  
"When I last checked, Daisy had you hog-tied to the bed. If you had a spit up your ass, you'd have been ready for roasting."  
"My god..." Jugem comes in on his cloud with the lights on a pole. "The king and queen are into S&M, Mario and Daisy like bondage, and Wario and Waluigi screw each other in bed... Woooooooooooooooow!"  
"Dammit you 'cloud nine' turtle, that shit about us ain't true!" yelled Wario.  
"I'm finding it hard to believe when the tape clearly shows you pulling your shriveled up dick out of your brother's ass, Wario."  
"That tape is fake!"  
"We got it digitally checked and it's genuine, you fruitcakes."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," KT was about to sneeze, "ah-freaks!"  
Waluigi turned to the turtles, "Watch your mouth you damn koopa, or you'll get a taste of the Evil Eye." he warned.  
"Ppppppppt, Evil Eye. You gonna stare him to death?" asked Luigi.  
"You two are just a couple of nasty rednecks." said Mario.  
The other racers just laughed.  
"Har, har, har, real funny." said Wario. "Y'all talk big shit for a team with no points."  
"Ooooooooo." comments the rest of the racers.  
"It's said that you got points, but no balls to back em up." said Mario.  
The other racers just laughed, except for Yoshi, who stuck out his tongue. "Warios got no chapuas!" he said.  
"Shut up, Dragon." howled Waluigi. "You don't have any balls either."  
"I got ALL the MAN's plumbing, so quit trying to look for mine you god damn fruit!"  
"Hey, clean the language up, there are kids in this race." said Jugem.  
"Don't talk, Jugem. As much as Mario's son had a 'naughty waughty potty mouth' in Race Wars and you wanna scold me about keeping it clean? They're old enough to handle it."  
  
"Parents these days... Are there any normal couples in this race?" Rocky and Shifty, Yoshi and Birdo, and DK Jr. and Tiny rose their hands. "Are there any normal human couples in this race?" Toad and Fuchsia, along with Xavier and Raven rose their hands. "I said HUMAN, not MUSHROOM, HUMAN?" Shy Guy and Shy Gal raised their hands. "You guys are human?" the respected couple nods. "Wow, I didn't know that." Must be midgets or something. "I give up, three fuckin' laps on this damn beach, now get the hell out of here."  
And off they drove, but Peach Stopped Daisy. "What's that about?" she asked her sister-in-law.  
"Now drive and make a left." Peach answered.  
  
As the racers mad the first turn, which was a right, the queens (yes queens, they stepped up in royalty, even though Daisy isn't in the MK castle anymore) took the detour, doing into a pip and falling back on course with an item each. "That had better be worth the detour." said Daisy.  
"A spiny is always worth the detour." said Peach.  
"Wait a minute, that's a different spiny."  
"No it's not, it's just upgraded. It still does the same thing." and Peach hurled her weapon.  
The weapon made its way past a certain pair of mushrooms, "Todd, was that a spiny shell?" asked Jenny.  
"Ironically, yes." Todd answered.  
  
In the top positions, KT and PT had first from the current pole leaders, then someone yelled, "Spiny at six o'clock!"  
"Spiny, where? Where?"  
The turtles saw it behind them and in a blink of an eye, BOOM! The Koopa Dasher, was 'belly up in the water', literally. Shy Guy and Shy Gal retook the lead as the two turtles flipped over their ride on its wheels, and PT took the wheel. "Hey Paratroopa," said KT, "I didn't know spiny's had wings."  
"I didn't know spiny's could explode!" cried PT.  
"Looks like the queen is mad."  
"But we don't know who threw the shell."  
"Even so, she put that very powerful weapon in here and made it deadly."  
"It's bad enough that Wario's bombs can blow, but the spiny... Someone can get hurt from a weapon like that."  
  
The Shy couple came across the third turn and had picked up their signautre weapon, since they don't say anything in english, but in "Shy Sound", I'll translate. "Look at this." said Shy Guy.  
"What is that thing?" asked Shy Gal.  
"Looks like a POW block."  
"What does it do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Switch places with me, we might need this later."  
"Okay babe, watch our back." and they switched as they went into the final turn. Meanwhile, the rest of the pack was just a turn behind. "We won't get knocked back this time." said Wario.  
"No sir, blast 'em." said Waluigi.  
  
Wario dropped his bomb and it exploded, taking second place. The kings and queens battled for third and the Koopalings were behind them. "I love you much, but I can't let you pass." said Peach.  
"You took the words from me." said Mario.  
"Well, I can't let you pass."  
"While you guys argue.." said the turtles as they passed the two teams.  
"Hey, get back here..." the four humans said and pursued the turtles.  
  
KT and PT managed to catch up to the main spots of this race on the second turn of the second lap, but the tide went out, exposing more sand. "Let's take pole." said PT.  
"You're driving, bud." said KT.  
The brothers managed to catch up to the turtles, who caught up with the Warios and this battle for second wasn't too far behind the pole position. "Don't think you're off the hook that easily." said Mario.  
"I can say the same to you, Mario." said Peach, and another team closed in along with the current ones to take pole.  
"Damn pains, be gone." said Wario and drove off.  
"Second, place is mine you jerks." said KT. "Step on it, cousin." And PT hits the gas.  
"Don't let them get away." said Mario and Luigi put his foot down.  
".... What he said." said Daisy.  
"Pedal to the metal, right." said Peach and drove off.  
  
Shy Guy took the gunner position and saw four rival racing pairs trying to take first from them. "They caught up that fast?" asked Shy Gal.  
"Yup." answered Shy Guy.  
"And you're waiting for what?"  
"Nothing." and Shy Guy spiked the POW block into the ground. Every other car flipped over. "Wow, that's POWerful."  
"Well, we won this." said Shy Gal.  
  
Ironically enough, no one even caught Shy Guy or Shy Gal in the final lap, the "Masked Riders" took first again. On the last turn, the Mario and Warios were necked out into the straightaway. "You may have kept me from first, but I will take second, you lousy plumbers." said Wario.  
"You'll have to pass us first." said Luigi.  
Then as if on cue, a spiny came and blew them straight into the air, the two cars were wheels up and Peach and Daisy passed them by. "See, I knew we'd pass 'em up." said Peach. The queen drove into second place, KT and PT followed them. The Marios were able to recover in time and take fourth. The Warios would've taken fifth, but Jenny and Todd, with a power of a star, knocked them out of the way. "Sorry about that." Jenny said.  
"Lousy mushrooms." mumbled Waluigi as his brother drove them into a sixth place finish.  
"Next race, I'm shooting, your driving, Birdetta." said Yoshi as they took seventh for a second time.  
"At least we didn't do worse." said Birdo with a sweatdrop.  
"We didn't do better either."  
  
Mario's son and nephew took eight, as his daughter and Yae followed them. "Ha, ha, we crossed first this time." said Mario Jr.  
"Yeah, but we still don't have any points yet." said Luigi Jr.  
"True, but it beats finishing dead last."  
  
King Boo and Petey took tenth, both of them mad as hell. "At least we somewhat improved." said Petey.  
"Yeah, but we still suck." said King Boo.  
Diddy drove in for the elenth spot. "Didn't we finish like this last race?" he asked his uncle.  
"No, we did worse last time." answered DK.  
"I'm gonna have a word with the queen after this race!" DK Jr. was hot. "I got knocked around like a pinball during this race."  
"At least you moved up, we lost a place or two." complained Lemmy.  
"If anyone can complain, it's US!" yelled Raven.  
"And we took second too," added Xavier. "The only break we had was that yell about the spiny on wings."  
"Man this sucks, this just flat out sucks!" said Rocky. He and Shifty along with Toad and Fuchsia tied for fifteenth.  
  
In the main hall where the scores are tallied on the screen as follows:  
  
Shy Guy/Shy Gal: 20 pts.  
  
Peach/Daisy: 8 pts. /  
  
KT/PT: 8 pts. /  
  
Wario/Waluigi: 8 pts. \  
  
Xavier/Raven: 8 pts. \  
  
Todd/Jenny: 6 pts. /  
  
Toad/Fuchsia: 4 pts. \  
  
Mario/Luigi: 4 pts. /  
  
Yoshi/Birdo: 2 pts.  
  
The rest: 0 pts.  
  
Mario Jr./Luigi Jr.  
  
Yae/MaRya  
  
King Boo/Petey Piranha  
  
DK/Diddy  
  
DK Jr./Tiny  
  
Iggy/Lemmy  
  
Rocky/Shifty  
  
[For those of you who don't have Double Dash!! (shame on you.) or those who don't understand the slashes, I'll explain. The slashes after the point number in the game represents an arrow for position. If the arrow is up and you get in one of the higher finishes, your score will most likely go up, and the same goes for down. But if you do bad, you're more likely to drop in the rankings. The arrow is either gold or silver and appears next to the mugshots in the game, but I put them after the scores so it wouldn't look like a double negative grammar wise. Now back to the story.]  
  
"Didn't do worse huh Birdo, we dropped from seventh to ninth." Yoshi was of course mad. "The last time I checked, you're supossed to go up the ladder, not down the ladder."  
Yoshi scolded his wife onward. "Boy, your dad is upset at your mom, Yae." said MaRya.  
"Daddy's real competitive when it comes to racing." said Yae. "The only sports he watches is when my uncle's are wrestling and Nascar, otherwise, that's it. He likes racing more though."  
"You're driving, you are driving the next race, because you boviously hold back when it comes to shooting." Yoshi continued.  
"I don't hold back, I'm just an opportunist, that's all." Birdo tried to defend herself.  
"Well, you got a new opportunity this next race, taking the wheel."  
  
The Marios are even looking at this. "Man, Yoshi's not afraid to speak his mind when it comes to this." said Mario.  
"At least he's not afraind to holld back his opinion." said Luigi.  
"My god, Peach, do something about their arguing before it get's nasty." said Daisy.  
"Fine, I'm going." said Peach and successfully calmed Yoshi down.  
"Thank you." said Birdo.  
"Sure." the queen took a deep breath. "Okay people, I've some bad news to report. Due to an unexpected turn of events, mainly because the shipyard isn't done with my yacht yet, and I pay them good money too, we don't have a way to get to-"  
"Hey, whose luxury liner in docked in the harbor?" asked Lemmy.  
"Where?"  
"Right there."  
  
Everyone looked at the big boat. "Now that's a really big yacht." said Peach.  
"Watch your mought, sister, that's no yacht." Everyone turned to Daisy. "That's my baby you're all looking at. Isn't she purty?"  
"That's a nice boat." said DK Jr.  
"Thanks Junior, it's not bad for a cruiser."  
"That's a cruiser?" everyone else asked.  
"Yup, my yacht is bigger than that."  
That boat is a big as big as my yacht. Peach thought, tears were hanging from her eyes like snot would. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Daisy continued. "If you guys like, we could race on it."  
"Hey dear sister, do me a favor." said Peach.  
"Oh, I'm your dear sister now?"  
"Look. My yacht isn't ready yet and we need a boat to take us to Yoster's Isle for the next race, which takes place on Dragon Circuit."  
"Well, I don't mind lending my cruiser for everyone."  
"Well then, we don't have to have any more delays."  
"Yeah, but you still got a problem." said DK Jr.  
"What's wrong, Junior?"  
"I don't like being knocked around in my ride your majesty, this is a race and not a pinball game. There are too many cars on the track."  
"Well Junior, since you wanna whine about being crowded and you have no points, you're free to forfeit."  
"All the racers that haven't scored yet can quit and you'll still have too many cars."  
"Donkey Kong, tell your son to stop acting like a crybaby."  
  
DK scratched his head, "Ummm, as much as I agree with you, he does have a point." he said.  
"You're crying too, eh?"  
"The Kongs have a point Peach and you can vouch for it." said Xavier, "Though you may not want to admit it, there are as many cars as there are tracks."  
"Don't tell me you're turning yellow too."  
"Yella-belly? Never. I have a proposition in mind, one you'll find interesting."  
"Go on."  
"Like I said, there are as many cars as tracks, we can't help that, but we can alter it. Here's what I propose to all the racers who got the guts, at the end of the eighth race, the eight highest scores go onto the second half of this race. You did say it was a tournament, so it's time you made it feel like one."  
"Are you sure you wanna do that?"  
"Are you scared?"  
"Of course not. Okay people, a show of hands on who else agrees..." all the other racers raised their hands. "Okay then, at the end of the eighth race, ninth and under are O-U-T. Now let's get aboard Daisy's cruiser and let's get going." and everyone left the room. "Hope and pray that this idea of yours doesn't backfire on you, Xavier." warned Peach.  
"Who's in second place right now?" Xavier shot.  
"We're tied."  
"Who's been in second place since race one?"  
"Touché..."  
  
Outside, the racer drove up the ramp and onto the boat. Next stop, Yoster's Isle and Dragon Circuit. 


	7. all wheels on deck

Something for the readers: Okay peeps, first off, I'd have posted this up earlier, but they've stunned the kat. Now this kitten is back up and ready to write. Next, it's nice to see y'all are real patient when it comes to me making this story. I really had to think about certain signature (special) weapons for certain characters. But you had to admit it, that POW block was an original thing and very usefull (too bad it's not in the game). Also, I'm trying to lay down each of the tracks turn for turn and what happens during each turn, and it's harder than it looks pepole. Also, I better take this time to clarify something from Falco91. The 'Dirty Bird' as I call Falco from Star Fox, gave a nice nice review, but there was one line that hit me with a "Hmmmmm...." response:  
  
"A REAL fiction wouldn't really count on stats or strengths..."  
  
Someone's confused here, either that, or someone's forgetting something important. I'll just say it's confusion and clear it up. Stats..... where the hell in this story did I mention stats? Scores, yes... Types of cars, yes... Teams, of course... Stats.... none whatsoever. If I was to base this story on stats, it would be lame. That's like saying that Shy guy and Shy Gal in the Bullet Blaster will win this overall. Relax people, there's a lot of race to go and much to explain. And with that, I continue this story. BTW, from here on out, this is a 'T' rated story, so no one complain about 'sour' scenes.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. All participants of the Double Dash Grand Prix please make your way to the dining room. Thank you and enjoy your voyage on Daisy Cruiser." All the teams made their way to the dining room, all things were fine. "Hey Todd, do you think that we have a chance?" asked Jenny.  
"No doubt." answered Todd. "We're only two points away from being in second place and we're overall in third, so placing in the top three ranks should move us up. And my folks are just two point down from us, so if everything goes well, we can take second and they can take third. And besides, we've only been through two races of sixteen."  
"You're right, Todd. We're still in this."  
"It's good that you're in high spirits." said Xavier. "As long as you work for all of your ranks, you'll do just fine."  
"It's time we changed our battle strategy, Luigi." said Mario Jr.  
"But how do you plan to do that, Mario?" asked Luigi Jr.  
"We have to play rough with everyone else."  
"Easier said than done."  
"Remember what our dads said baout this sort of thing, 'Nice guys never win.' and I'm tired of being nice and getting nowhere."  
"You and me both, kid." said DK Jr. "It's time to get down right nasty on their asses."  
  
Once everyone was at a table, Daisy played the Mistress of Ceremonies. "Welcome to my cruise ship, please enjoy your stay here, since it usually takes an hour to get from the MK Scene to Yoster's Island, so that's pretty much how long it will take. In the meantime, let's have lunch." With three claps, lunch was served. "Eat up everyone and relax, because in twenty-five minutes, we'll be racing again. So enjoy your fill and hit the thrones." And with that, Daisy left.  
Mario saw his wife leaving, "Are you okay, hon?" he asked her.  
"Come on Mario, you're going too."  
"But..."  
"The kids are fine and there's better rations prepared for us, now let's go."  
"Fine, fine, just let go of my ear."  
  
Toad and Fuchsia were enjoying their meal as well. "You know Fuchsia, the food here isn't that bad." said Toad.  
"Too true." Fuchsia agreed.  
"Hey, where are Todd and Jenny?"  
"In their room."  
"Aren't they hungry?"  
"Yes, but for other things."  
"Clear that up for me."  
"There's a reason that Rachael put Jenny with Todd, Toad."  
"She knows that Todd has a crush on her daughter?"  
"Dunno, but she's doing this so that Jenny will tell Todd how she really feals about him."  
"Well, we shouldn't worry about those two. I mean it's not that they're gonna have sex or anything..."  
"Yeah, especially seeing as they're alone in their own room together on a cruise ship sharing the same bed..."  
  
Both mushrooms stare at each other, then laugh. "Us, maybe. Xavier and Raven, hopefully-"  
"What do you mean, hopefully?" Xavier joins the mushroom parents at their table.  
"Last time I remembered, you were still a cherry." Fuchsia finished her saying.  
"You're concerned about your own son alone with the girl he fancies on this cruise ship and about me getting some? Someone's obviously in the mood for some lovin..."  
"So when you doing it?" asked a sly Toad.  
"Hopefully on the ride back." Xavier answered and the three mushrooms laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, Todd and Jenny were sitting on the bed in their quarters, back to back and blushes across their faces. "A... are you hungry?" asked Todd.  
"No, I don't want a snack." Jenny answered.  
"Should I get you a drink?"  
"Not thirsty."  
"Okay then."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm fine for the time being."  
"Oh..."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Worried."  
"Worried?"  
"Yeah."  
"About what?"  
"Letting you down."  
"......."  
"Todd, I'm not what you call racing material. I mean, this sort of thing is all too new to me, and the last thing I want to do is to let you down because of my inexperience."  
"Don't worry about little things as such. Jenny, I simply want you to relax and just do your best.  
  
"Sure if that best can only get us fifth place, that's still gets us points. And it's better to have little than none at all."  
"I'm glad you're strong about things like this. It's like you can pretty much express yourself however you please, without trouble at all. I wish I had the strength that you have, Todd."  
"You probably do Jenny, but you probably haven't have a time to use it yet. My mom told me that sometimes, it takes certain events to happen before a person can fully tap into their strength. Once the proper events occur and this potential is harnessed, it can rarely be stopped."  
"Wow, your mom is wise."  
"Yeah."  
  
The two turn to face each other. "You really know how to make someone feel better, thank you Todd." said Jenny, but Todd had a blank stare on his face. "Todd... Todd... Todd... are you okay, Todd?"  
"Very, warm, hand..." said Todd, a blush across his face.  
"Huh?" Jenny looked and saw her hand was resting in Todd's lap. She quickly moved her hand and turned away. "Oh Todd, I am so sorry." Jenny's blush was a deeper red than Todd's.  
That.... was definitely.... unforgettable. Todd thought, then said, "It was an accident, you didn't really mean to do that."  
  
On the main deck, Lemmy was really worried as he looked out at the water. "Hey brother, why are you out here, I thought you'd be eating?" Iggy went to comfort his brother.  
"I'm worried about the girls, Igg." Lemmy answered. "We shouldn't have entered this tournament."  
"Relax Lem, Emi and Pop will be fine."  
"I'm worried about that egg. What if it hacthes and we're in the middle of a race?"  
"Don't worry about it, the girls and our eggs will be fine. Besides, do you remember why we met them?"  
"Because we wanted to have someone to love."  
"And?"  
"We left with them instead of fighting for our dad."  
  
The young Koopalings remembered that day like they do when they finally had sex:  
  
[This flashback is from the final episode of Mario Anime.]  
  
The two were boarding the doomship ready to battle against Queen Peach. In truth, they didn't find Peach bad at all. "Hurry up you slackers, our dad wants to be airbone in five. Move your asses!" yelled Bowser Jr.  
"The girls, what would they say if we did this?" asked Iggy.  
"Nothing, we'd have lost them, or they might die from it." Lemmy answered.  
"I know, but I know this isn't the right thing to do."  
"I actually like living peacefully, without having to constantly fail against Peach."  
"You kids ready to take Peach's kingdom?" asked Bowser "I promise you that this time, Peach and those lousy plumbers won't get the better of us."  
"You said that in the Nine Kingdoms War and we still lost." said Lemmy.  
"That was because scouts leaked out. This time, there are no scouts and we now can take Peach's kingdom with full force just like we should've."  
Iggy shook his head, "This isn't the way, King Dad." said Iggy.  
"You've been poisoned by Peach, how could you think of such nonesense?" asked Bowser Jr.  
"I've had it with you, you're just as nuts as our dad." said Lemmy.  
"I want to live my own life, not waste it in this worthless war." added Iggy.  
"What are you saying?"  
"What we're saying is..." said Iggy.  
"... you're on your own." finished Lemmy...  
then they both said, "We're out of here." and the two left.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"I don't know about you, but when I turned my back on our crazy 'father' that we have, I decided to change my whole life. No longer will I have to live in his shadow. Don't you agree?" ask Iggy.  
"Fully." answered Lemmy, "but what does it matter with the girls?"  
"He didn't want us to be with them."  
"He did, after he found out that Ludwig went gay. Is he straight now?"  
"Last time I remember, he was bi."  
"Well, let's relax about everything. Now let's discuss one thing, keeping Shy Guy and Shy Gal out of first place and moving up into the ranks. Remember, third time's a charm."  
"Okay. Let's get going and get on the board. Are you ready?"  
"You bet."  
  
*  
  
Sixteen race cars were lined up on the deck of Daisy's Cruiser with the will to win. However, everyone's eyes were on pole position. "Look at all those eyes, they look evil." Shy Gal whispered to Shy Guy.  
"Don't let the spite of the other racers stir you." Shy Guy whispered back. "A streak is hard to keep, but is very fragile. Calm minds prevail over all adversities."  
"But..."  
"Worry not, just race like the last two tracks and none of them will stop us."  
Bobby, Rev and Kam were chillin in the pool. "You can hear the engines from here." said Rev.  
"Yup." agreed Bobby.  
"Well as soon as Jugem's done with announcing this race, he can join us in the pool." said Kam.  
"Daisy's pool is heated, and I like it." said Rev.  
"Me too." Bobby and Kam agreed.  
"Peach's pool is cold."  
  
Jugem took the stage with his pole. "Well now, there's only one place here that you can fall and that's the pool." said Jugem. "Try to stay out of it, because I would like to relax just once before we get on Dragon Circuit. Is that so much to ask?"  
"Yes." answered all the other racers.  
"Cute, real cute. Just enjoy your three laps on the ship and don't splash me."  
  
Jugem counted everyone off and off they went in an instant into the first short turn. It was crowded, even after the first set of weapons and into the second short turn, followed by downward stairs and the third turn which went around the pool. The cars started to break up and oddly, the youngins had the first few places. Shy Guy and the driving Shy Gal were not far behind as they the fourth turn went ineo a second set of downward stairs. "Ah, a heated pool, I like this boat already." said Jugem.  
"Yeah, it's a be-yoot, isn't it?" asked Kam.  
  
Meanwhile, Shy Gal took the gun as they were currently in third place and headed for Yae and MaRya. "Let's take this game." said Shy Guy.  
"You're driving." said Shy Gal.  
"We gotta get our place back." said Luigi Jr.  
"No problem, I got a signature weapon." said Mario Jr.  
  
The fifth turn was a tricky section, only because most of the drivers ran into wood. "God damn tables!" Yelled the Wario Bros.  
"Use the weapon already." said Luigi Jr.  
"Okay, I will." said Mario Jr. and he opened up the item. All too soon were the baby cousins dragging behind their weapon. Todd and Jenny were in third but only heard incoming danger. "CHOOOOOOOOMMP!!" the young mushrooms yelled and their car was flipped and knocked out of the way.  
Coming across turn ten, Yae and MaRya were battling it out with the leaders for first. "This is our first, you meanies." said Yae. But it only got them shot going into turn eleven and the two young girls saw the leaders in first place again. "You'll be sorry for that!" MaRya yelled.  
"Gang waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Yelled Mario Jr. as he and his cousin passed his sister.  
"Was that a chomp?" asked MaRya.  
"Yeah. What a weapon huh?" Yae said.  
"I want one." Then the girls drove off. They saw the leaders get chomped and knocked. The front wheels of their car was over the boat. "Told ya' you'd be sorry." said MaRya as she flew by them.  
"Damn brats." said Shy Gal.  
  
At the star of their second lap, their "pet" broke its chain and went off down the track. "That's real useful." said Luigi Jr.  
"Damn useful if you ask me." said Mario Jr.  
"Your parents let you swear?"  
"Swearing what, I was just quoting the bible."  
"Well I'll be damned."  
"See, just like that."  
  
The chomp made its way to the pool, splashing Jugem on the way in. "I hate chomps." he said calmly as his brothers laughed at him. Ain't that fucked up? I'd be pissed if it were me, but anyway, the brothers saw Mario Jr. and Luigi Jr. in pole. "Now that's a first." said Kam.  
MaRya and Yae came around next, "That's new too."  
  
Todd and Jenny, along with Iggy and Lemmy were tied for third and not too far behind them was DK Jr. and Tiny in fifth, Rocky and shifty follwed them and that was all the Lakitu Bros. saw before they enjoyed the pool. Shy Guy and Shy Gal were in last place and managed to grab another POW block, but were struck by lightning and dropped it. This of course let DK and Diddy rise in the rankings. "I told you that the star would help us uncle Donkey." said Diddy.  
"At least we aren't small." said DK.  
Xavier had used the thunder bullet [hey, that's the strategy guide of Super Circuit call em'] to shrink everyone. "This time, we'll take first place." he said.  
"What a race this has turned out to be." said Raven.  
  
And what a race it was, Raven. The mayhem didn't even stop on the final lap, but one thing was certain, Shy Guy and Shy Gal's record was broken and after a last minute action, Yae used a mushroom to steal first from the junior Mario boys, who took a contented second. Todd and Jenny took third as Yoshi managed to steal fourth. "Fourth, huh?" asked Yoshi. "It beats seventh.  
DK Jr. and Tiny took fifth and Rocky and Shifty took sixth. "Almost there, Diddy. Keep driving." said DK...  
but they had to settle for eight as two koopalings took their point away. "Sorry Donkey Kong, but, nopointforyou!" yelled Lemmy.  
"Man, we got hosed." said an angry Diddy.  
  
Wario drove in for the ninth spot and he wasn't mad at all. "Hmf, at least Shy Guy didn't get any points." he said.  
"But neither did we." Waluigi pointed out.  
"Nor did the Marios or those mushrooms."  
"Why are you so calm about this?"  
Because everyone we're still tied with is still tied with us. So what if we lost a place or two, it's not like we can't get it back."  
"I wonder how Shy Gal must feel." said Daisy. Peach drove the ladies in for tenth.  
"I can't speak for them, but I know Mario's upset." said Peach.  
"This is gonna drop us some spots." said PT. They took eleventh while Toad and Fuchsia finished after them.  
  
King Boo and Petey soon followed, along with the Mario Bros., Xavier and Raven and Shy Guy and Shy Gal finished dead last. "Lucky ass brats." said Shy Gal.  
"Don't fret, we're still in first." said Shy Guy.  
  
Scores after round three:  
  
Shy Guy/Shy Gal: 20 pts. \  
  
Todd/Jenny: 12 pts. /  
  
Yae/MaRya: 10 pts.  
  
Mario Jr./Luigi Jr.: 8 pts. /  
  
Wario/Waluigi: 8 pts. /  
  
KT/PT: 8 pts. \  
  
Peach/Daisy: 8 pts. \  
  
Xavier/Raven: 8 pts. \  
  
Yoshi/Birdo: 6 pts. /  
  
Toad/Fuchsia: 4 pts.  
  
Mario/Luigi: 4 pts. \  
  
DK Jr./Tiny: 3 pts. /  
  
Rocky/Shifty: 2 pts.  
  
Iggy/Lemmy: 1pt.  
  
the rest: 0 pts:  
  
DK/Diddy  
  
King Boo/Petey Piranha  
  
After looking at the scoreboards, Waluigi was furious. "Do you see this shit?" he asked.  
"Shut up and let the kids have their fun." said Wario in a calm tone. "We still are in the top eight, just in fourth. We can still get first and take second back, so stop bitchin' already."  
"Birdo, as much as I don't want it, I'm gonna shoot for the next race." said Yoshi.  
"Fine." said Birdo as if she was without care.  
"What's your problem?"  
"I don't want you bossing me around, okay?"  
"Sorry if I seem that way, but at least with me shooting, we managed to triple our score. I'm proud that you drove your tail off this race and I want you doing just that for the remainder of the tourney. And to also let the other guys have it when you're the 'gung-ho gunner' for us, Birdo. Can I trust you enough to do just that?"  
"Yes..."  
"With more feeling, Birdetta."  
"I said yes, damn..."  
"You're acting like this isn't a big deal."  
"You're acting like it is."  
"So I like to race, is that so wrong?"  
"......"  
"I guess it is wrong, well let's go rest up. That race took a lot out of you I see." and off the dinos went.  
"We're almost in first, Todd." said a happy Jenny.  
"Yup, and we can only go up from here on out." said Todd.  
"But what if-"  
"Don't worry about it, just remember that we're a team and as long as we do our best, dissappointment won't come our way."  
  
Mario Jr. walked up to his sister. "You got lucky on that win, sis, but that won't happen again. I assure you." he told her.  
"Bah." MaRya shot back at her twin brother. "At least now you have to take back that comment you made about me not being able to drive."  
"Riiiiiiiiiight, what-ev-er." and off he walked.  
Like father, like son is what they say. I'm happy I have Mommy's competitive streak.  
  
KT and PT were quiet about this. The cousins were just waiting to get to the island and onto the track for the next race. Peach and Luigi were also silent about things. Mario and Daisy were silent as well, but Daisy was more upset. "Can you believe this, I lost on my onw boat. This is humiliating." said Daisy.  
"Not as humiliating as losing your streak to a bunch of brats." said Shy Guy.  
"Shut up, I dun wanna talk about it." said Shy Gal.  
  
And that's how the racers went for the rest of the ride. 


	8. dragon's law in dragon's land

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at Yoster's Isle in five minutes. Repeat, we will be arriving in five minutes. Please be ready and have all teams in their cars ready to drive off the ship, thank you."  
"Almost there, you ready to do some more racing, hon?" asked Mario.  
"Of course." answered Daisy. "I don't know about you, but I would like to end this unsightly tie."  
  
For some, the warning was at a bad time. "Junior, get off." said Tiny. Her and DK Jr. were busy with sex at the moment.  
"Don't get out of your orgasm because of some warning." said DK Jr.  
"We'll finish on the way back, I promise. Now get off of me Junior, please?"  
"Ohhhh, okay." DK Jr. got off his lay, then thought, Of all the rotten timing, I was so close to bringing her too. They'll pay, they'll pay I say!  
"Ready to take first?" asked Raven.  
"More than ready." answered Xavier. "Let's go."  
  
In the dock, DK and Diddy were in the DK Jumbo. "I'm starting to have lots of doubts about this Uncle Donkey." said Diddy.  
"Diddy, you just need a pick-me-up, that's all." said DK.  
"Good, we found you guys."  
  
King Boo and Petey join the monks in their pipes. "What do you guys want?" asked DK.  
"The same thing you do, points and a guaranteed spot in the top eight." answered the plant. "Right."  
"Right." answered Diddy.  
"So let's make a truce." offers King Boo.  
"Truce?" ask the monks, "I don't get it."  
"Silly monkies, no wonder you got jello brains. Listen, we're the only two teams without points, so let's put a truce between us. Here's how it works: For the rest of the tournament, if our teams hold the top two spots, we don't fire at each other and we keep the rest of the racers back. This way, we're guaranteed points. Besides, this is the fourth track, plus the other four tracks, we're guaranteed at least forty points if we come in one-two punch."  
"What about the one that get past us, 'majesty?'" asked a sarcastic Diddy.  
"Shut 'em down, you silly monk. So, we got a deal?"  
"It's not like you got anything to lose, right?" added Petey.  
The Kong's extended their hands, "Let's play." they said.  
  
And with that, two teams made a pact.  
  
*  
  
Yoster's Isle, a nice and harmonious place full of life and what-not. Daisy's cruiser arrived and the racers filled out in position. It was convinient to land near the next track, which mad lining up for the next track. Originally called Yoshi Circuit, this track honored the ten Yoshis who bravely fought against Bowser in the Final War that led to Bowser's seemingly demise. The same Yoshis later on, renamed the circuit after the type of 'saur that they are...  
  
Dragon Dinosaurs....  
  
and hence, it was renamed Dragon Circuit. This track has a simple layout to it; picture Yoshi standing to the left with his arm out, now draw a line tracing his body.... and that's Dragon Circuit. As the sixteen teams are ready for their next race, Jugem comes with his pole. "Before we begin, our 'racing host' has a few words to say to all of us." he said. "The floor is your, Green Dragon."  
Yoshi walks up to the starting line and began to "preach". "Listen up, I'm only saying this once. Ladies, fellas, kiddies, this is where I host the show. And it is a real pleasure to-"  
"Get to the god damn point!" yelled Waluigi.  
The Green Dragon simply smiled, "I don't want any racer to soil this sacred track with their filths, including unnecessary humping during the race..."  
"Wise ass."  
"Are there any more interruptions?"  
"No, but I have an intrusion to make." answered Peach. "We have a desert to get to and I'd like the get there before 3:30, so get to the point already, Yoshi."  
"Here I am known as the Green Dragon, majesty. Show a little respect for once to someone your rank is under at this time."  
.....I'll let that one slide, but don't push your luck.  
"Anyway, this is where I pull out all the stops, so don't expect an easy first place here. With that said..." our host pulls out his left arm and a green flame ignites in his hand, "welcome the the track of Dragons." The green flame is tossed into the air, where it explodes like fireworks and our dragon returns to his place.  
  
MaRya taps Yae's shoulder, "Can you do that?" she asked.  
"Not with my hand." answered Yae.  
"You okay, sis?" asked Daisy.  
"Take that dragon down with every opportunity." Peach replied.  
"Hmf, somebody's mad..."  
"Okay people, 3... 2... 1... GO!" Jugem yelled and the racers went off.  
  
[Okay people, the track is pretty much an outline of Yoshi's body and each turn represents the outline of the body. I will explain the race by parts and remember that the line is in the foot near the foot. Well, it's time to get down to the race, you've waited long enough.]  
  
The first turn around the toe of the foot and up the foot everything was going well and there was few space between racers. Up the leg and to the arm, Birdo noticed the gap. "Let's try the shortcut." she said.  
"Not without a mushroom, Birdie." said Yoshi, but remember it when we get one."  
"Right."  
"Um... what do I call you here?" asked MaRya."  
"You can call me Yae here." Yae answered.  
"Anything I should know about this track?"  
There are two shortcuts, both need mushrooms and the second one is very risky. I dare not even try it."  
"Where's the first one?"  
"We just passed it."  
"Oh."  
  
The racers started to space out going into the tunnel that is Yoshi's snout. King Boo held first as Shy Gal was in second. Birdo and Diddy were neck for third. "This may be your house, but you ain't winnin'." said Diddy.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kong." said Yoshi.  
You won't get passed me. Thought Petey. You won't take first either, because we want and NEED it. This ten points is mine.  
  
Out of the tunnel and around the eye, Shy Guy and Shy Gal passed the leaders, but not too long after them, a spiny shell. This spiny knocked the new leaders into the drink. The odd duo regained the lead with the Kong's behind them, and the track's host next. In the water.... "Speak to me, baby!" said Shy Guy.  
Shy Gal popped her head out the water. "I'm wet." she said.  
"Define wet."  
"That's not funny."  
Rev fished them out of the water. "Cut the crap you two, you wanna lose first place?" he asked. "C'mon, I'm rooting for you guys." He brought them to the ground. "Go, go, go, get back in first!"  
  
Down the back and around the tail, the Kongs and Petey and Boo battled for first. The gunners of each team had a red shell handy, but it wasn't used, they were just kept. This of course confused Birdo. "Yoshi, does something look odd to you about them?" she asked.  
"Nope, they're simply testing each other." Yoshi answered.  
"Well they've had them there reds for a while and haven't used 'em yet."  
"They don't want to get shot... But, they're also, at least I believe so, working together."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"Survival, Birdo.... and I don't blame them."  
"(?_?) I don't get it..."  
"Those two have no points, babe. So I guess they're deciding to watch each other so that they can both be apart of the top eight."  
"Kinda like a truce?"  
"Bingo. Let's tail them for now and see if this is true."  
"Right."  
  
Yae was now driving as she and MaRya were coming up on the top three spots. "Hey, there are your folks." said MaRya.  
"Yeah." said Yae. "Let's get them all." And with that, MaRya hit the star that they were holding and sped towards them. It was a smart plan, but Birdo got out of the way. And in one quick swoop, those two were back in first again, disarming the allied racers. "Little Dragon, you're gonna get yours." Yelled King Boo.  
  
In the back of the pack, our racers in the tie were trying to get things broken up. "You turtles ain't beatin' us this time." said Waluigi.  
"Ah, go lick Wario's balls." said KT.  
"You sick son of a-"  
"I know you are, but what am I?"  
  
Around the heel they came as they ended the first lap, Yoshi still kept behind the allied racers. Yae and MaRya were still leading. "We're doing great, keep up the good work, Yae." said a happy MaRya.  
"If this keeps up, we'll be near first place." said Yae. "Two more laps to go."  
  
The star of the second lap for the young girls was a bad one, as they experienced a spiny shell for the first time. "Ow, that hurts. That's real mean!" yelled Yae.  
"Stop crying and help me flip the Buggy over so we can get our spot back." said MaRya. "The oversized plant and that ghost passed us already."  
Rev floated right by them, "You girls okay?" he asked. "That looked like it stung, little dragon."  
"We can't flip our Rattle Buggy over, Rev." Yae answered.  
"Hold on girls, lemme give it a try."  
Birdo drove by and saw the lakitu helpin her daughter and gave a sigh of relief. Good lookin, Rev. she thought.  
"Got a mushroom, head for the cut." Yoshi told her.  
"Right."  
"There you go girls, back on its wheels." said Rev.  
"Thanks, Rev." MaRya and Yae said as they hopped back into their ride. And then they drove off, ready to take first again. "Let's go get our spot back." said MaRya.  
"You're the one driving..." Yae pointed out.  
  
The Turbo Birdo made it across the gap and right behing Petey and the Boo who were currently in second place. Diddy's driving put him and his uncle in pole. "So what did you get out of the box, Boo?" asked Petey.  
"I got a chomp." answered King Boo....  
Too bad he didn't have it for long, as Birdo slid in and her dragon husband stole it. "I'll just take this off your hands." he said as the dinos took second place. "Now let's see what this thing can do-woo-woo-woo- whoooaaa!"  
  
The chomp went through the snout tunnel, dragging the Turbo Birdo along with it. "Steer Birdo, steer!" Yoshi yelled.  
"I can't even see, let alone steer." Birdo said.  
DK saw this coming, "Diddy, pull over." he cried to his nephew.  
"Pull over," he asked, "why?"  
CHOMP!  
"That's why."  
"Sorry uncle Donkey."  
Petey drove up to the Kongs, "Remember our deal you two, now get up." and off he drove.  
  
The ride with that wily chomp came to and end as it zigged the dinos off the track. "Oh no!" Birdo yelled, waiting for the car to land in the water... but ironically enough, they landed into the second shortcut. Birdo stopped the car and they soaked the fact that they weren't in the drink. "Phew, oh boy, what a close call."  
"Birdie, remind me not to steal any more chomps." said Yoshi.  
"You better not." Birdo said and off she drove.  
  
Above it all, there was a nice battle for third as Toad managed to make it to challenge Diddy Kong. "I thought you in the back of the race?" said Diddy.  
"It's amazing what a few golden mushrooms can do to your ride, young monk." said Toad. "Now move, I'm taking first place."  
That only got them shot. "Silly mushroom, Trix are for kids." said DK.  
  
A misguided boost sent Todd off course as well, but like Birdo did before him, his car landed in the shortcut. "I didn't know this was here." said Jenny.  
"I saw it on the first lap, but it's real risky." said Todd.  
"Yeah, I can see that."  
  
Around the tail, Yoshi and Birdo were enjoying first place. "Birdo, hit the brakes." said Yoshi.  
"Are you sure?" asked Birdo.  
"You don't trust me now?"  
"Fine." Birdo stopped the car, letting Petey and King Boo take the lead. "I hope this won't cost us."  
A spiny shell suddenly flew by them. "It could have, but it won't now."  
"How did you-"  
"Spinies hiss, Birdetta. It would be nice to drive now, now that we don't have to worry about that thing."  
"Hon, you're getting some when we get back on the boat, you know that?"  
"Atta girl."  
  
Donkey Kong and Diddy sped by them, but they spu out from the blast radius of the spiny shell. "You guys got a dragon your tail, so shake it off." said Diddy.  
"Spiny shells hurt you silly monkey." said King Boo who was rubbing asphalt.  
"So do chomps," DK shot back, "now get your ectoplasmic ass back on the pipe." and off Diddy drove.  
"What's his problem?" asked King Boo.  
"Candy turned him down again and he's been playing with his monkey before the tourney." answered Petey.  
  
And who doesn't like a smart-alleck plant, eh? As the start of the final lap came around, Birdo had a little competition around. "Hey Todd, how'd you get up here?" asked Yoshi.  
"Fell into the shortcut, Dragon." Todd answered.  
"So did we." said Birdo.  
"Well Dragon Lover, we have to go now." said Jenny and she drove off.  
Yoshi simply chuckled, "That's not funny." said Birdo.  
Then, lightning struck. "No, that's not funny." said Yoshi.  
  
Kam had Todd and Jenny on his pole, who just fell into the drink. "You kids okay?" he asked.  
"I'm all wet." Jenny answered. "And this is a new dress..."  
"I'm fine," Todd said, "thanks a lot... um..."  
"Kam."  
"Right, thanks."  
"Don't worry, I got you and your girlfriend. Get going you two, it's the last lap."  
  
Jenny just drove off, both mushrooms were blushing. They simply could've said that were only friends, but they were both too embarrassed to say it and just let it pass. The two said nothing for the rest of the lap. That las seemed to make Yoshi and Birdo feel like they were in hell, as shell, after shell, after shell, continued to shoot them down and eventually, out of first place. "Karma, I ran off at the mouth and this is what I get." said Yoshi.  
"Shake it off and shoot." said Birdo.  
  
'Round the arm and into the snout, it seems the allies kept true to their alliance. "Can you say, survival?" asked Diddy.  
"Don't get your hopes up just yet, young monk." answered Petey. "We still have four more races to do."  
"Petey's right, we can't celebrate just yet." said a driving DK.  
"Just so you know, we're shooting everything behind us," said King Boo. "I advise you to try not to get shot you two, we don't plan to either."  
"Just don't shoot us on purpose." said the Kongs.  
"We won't, just dont get paranoid."  
"We won't."  
  
Yoshi and Birdo were far behind the leaders, but still in third place. "Don't worry about our rank, at least we aren't in last place." said Birdo.  
"True, but at least we're in the top three." said Yoshi.  
"Yup."  
  
This race was soon over as the alliance was doing well, But Petey and King Boo said goodbye to their partners in the form of four mushrooms. "Don't worry about it, we still got second, and eight points are better than none." said Diddy.  
"True, true." said DK, but then thought, I guess we'll get first next time.  
  
King Boo and Petey had won the race on Dragon Circuit, finally getting on the board. "It took almost forever, but we did it, Boo." said Petey.  
"Yeah," said King Boo. "Now let's see if those monkies can follow suit."  
  
The final turn of the race was a good one. "We did it Uncle Donkey." said Diddy happily.  
"Yeah, second place." said DK  
BAP!  
"Don't mind if I do, thanks guys." A last minute red shell knocked the Kongs inches away fro the line, giving Yoshi and Birdo second place.  
"Oh well..." said Diddy as he drove over the line, taking third.  
  
With another golden mushroom, Fuchsia blazed across the line and into fourth place. "At least we doubled our score." said Fuchsia.  
"Yeah." said Toad.  
Todd and Jenny, after a few seconds, placed fifth. "Well, we're still in second at least." Todd finally broke the silence.  
"We didn't win, but at least we're out of that tie." said Daisy, who drove in for sixth.  
"That's good enough for now, I guess." Peach sadly agreed.  
"At least we're doing better than our husbands..."  
"Hmf, yeah we are aren't we?" Both queens shared a laugh.  
  
Wario and Waluigi were coming across to take seventh. "Can you say nine points?" asked Wario.  
"Yeah, nine points." answered Xavier as he blazed into seventh, stealing it from the Warios who came in a hundreth of a second later.  
"Wario, we lost." said Waluigi, stamping his foot.  
"Yeah," his brother agreed, "to a bunch of losers."  
"Well, look at it this way, we got more points than Mario does still."  
"Ah, who cares?" Wario was still upset.  
  
Points thus far:  
  
Shy Guy/Shy Gal: 20 pts.  
  
Todd/Jenny: 15 pts. /  
  
Yoshi/Birdo: 14 pts. /  
  
King Boo/Petey Piranha: 10 pts.  
  
Yae/MaRya: 10 pts. \  
  
Peach/Daisy: 10pts. \  
  
Xavier/Raven: 9pts.  
  
Toad/Fuchsia: 8 pts. /  
  
Wario/Waluigi: 8 pts. /  
  
KT/PT: 8 pts. \  
  
Mario Jr./Luigi Jr.: 8 pts. \  
  
DK/Diddy: 6 pts.  
  
Mario/Luigi: 4 pts.  
  
DK Jr./Tiny: 3 pts.  
  
Rocky/Shifty: 2 pts.  
  
Iggy/Lemmy: 1 pt.  
  
*  
  
All the cars loaded back up ont the boat, and a certain team was unpleased. "We got robbed, okay?" said Diddy.  
"Thirty points can still get you in, provided that the racers that have eight points don't stop you." said Petey.  
"So Mario, you plan on getting in on the second half of the racing?" joked Waluigi. "At the rate you're going, you won't be there."  
"Don't talk Waluigi, you might just join 'em." said Todd.  
"This is none of your business kid, so butt out." said Wario.  
"Even so, but who's in second place?" and off Todd walked.  
  
This caused laughter from some of the other racers. "Wario got told off by a kid." said Yae.  
"Losers." said MaRya.  
"Damn runts!" yelled Wario.  
"Be nice girls, or I'll put you over my knee." Birdo warned.  
  
Yoshi stood on his homefield. Well, you got me third place, thanks you. he thought.  
"A moment of your time, Dragon."  
Yoshi turned to see Peach, who wasn't too pleased. "Are you still mad?"  
"Listen up, 'cause I'm only saying this once." unbeknownst to them, the two caught everyone else's attention. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking to make you say some thing like that to me, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you WILL regret it. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"Just one thing, Peach."  
"And what's that, Dragon?"  
"Royalty has no meaning to dragons, and your being queen is just as meaningless. You, like the rest of the other racers SHALL ABIDE BY DRAGON'S LAW ON DRAGON'S LAND. Unlike your rules, these rules are set in stone and CANNOT be changed. I respect you as a queen on the MK Scene, so respect me as a dragon here.  
  
"Besides, the Marios know about Dragon Law, and you along with Daisy and the rest know as well. So for once, suck the pirde from your breast and deal with it! Now, it's just about 2:30, so we better be going... or do you want to be late on purpose becuase of the little tantrum you wanna throw?" and the dragon boarded the boat. Peach cursed under her breath and got on... only to be the new laughing stock. They didn't care if she were to raise taxes after the tournament, they just laughed. Some mocked the young queen by making crybaby sounds, other sang nursery rhymes at her, only egging pink skirted queen on further.  
  
Yoshi, content with himself for two reasons: He went from hell to third and layed the smack down on Peach's royal ass, all on the same track. It just goes to show you that Yoshi ain't having it in his house with anyone, even if you are queen.  
  
^.^ damn that Yoshi, he's something else. Review!!! 


End file.
